To prospectively study the capabilities computed tomography (CT) in oncology, 20 patients with advanced carcinoma of the cervix have been evaluated pre-operatively by the CT to correlate extent of local disease and presence of retroperitoneal adenopathy. Sensitivity of finding this adenopathy is 67% and specificity 92%. Accuracy predicting final staging is 65% compared to post-operative results. Prospective studies are underway in ovarian carcinoma and 17 patients have clinical-pathological correlation for 67 CT scans. For 83% of the patients and 88% of CT scans, CT was found to contribute management information and provided decision making information. Clinical decisions were made on the basis of CT alone in 43% of scans, where other clinical evaluations were not helpful. A new CT voluming technique has been developed which allows for more accurate CT tumor measurements. Current studies on patients with ovarian carcinoma, sarcomas, and small cell carcinoma of the lung are underway.